From Butterbeer to Love
by firefly81
Summary: Remus makes Hermione wet... when he spills his Butterbeer all over her. Twice.


The wetness slowly made its way down her chest, and her blouse, soaked through, was starting to stick to her skin. She narrowed her eyes at the man sputtering in front of her, who was trying hard to keep his eyes off her increasingly-transparent blouse. She was cold, wet, sticky, and annoyed. And the person who made her this way hadn't even bothered to apologize yet.

"Good aim, Moony! I knew you had it in you!" Sirius said as he slapped Remus on the back. He turned to Hermione. "Nice view you're giving there, kitten."

"Sirius," Remus hissed low under his breath, moving back slightly as Hermione's face began to grow red. Hermione took out her wand, getting somewhat panicked looks from both wizards, but she merely waved it over her blouse to rid it of the Butterbeer. She had to repress a giggle at the look of relief that crossed their faces when they realized she wasn't going to hex them.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened, exactly. The way was perfectly clear, but then I suddenly seemed to trip over my own two feet," Remus explained, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"It's okay, Remus. All is forgiven," she said even though she was still slightly annoyed. It's not like she could stay irritated at him for long, anyway.

She was so caught up in the brilliant smile on Remus' face that she missed the mischievous smirk on Sirius'.

* * *

A week later found her back at the Leaky Cauldron, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the semi-packed pub. She enjoyed these get-togethers, done on a weekly basis where anyone was welcome to join. Because it was a weekly thing, the participants usually varied. In fact, she herself didn't usually come every week. She had only started to come more often because she knew a certain someone would be there.

A certain someone who was currently spilling a Butterbeer all over her blouse. Again.

"Hermione! I swear, I don't know what happened. I just… tripped. Here, let me help you," Remus said as he cast a drying charm on her blouse.

"It's no problem, Remus. Is everything okay? I don't think I've ever seen you this clumsy."

"I'm fine. Just a bit out of sorts lately, I suppose."

His tone suggested he was as confused by his recent bout of clumsiness as she was. At least, she was confused until she looked past Remus to see a satisfied-looking Sirius Black, who was slipping his wand back up his sleeve. So, Sirius was behind this, was he? She would just have to see about that.

* * *

She worked all week leading up to the next get-together to modify a basic shield charm to work as she wanted. She wanted to be able to shield herself from the spilled beverage, and yet somehow direct the liquid to spill on Sirius instead. Satisfied that she had worked it out, she cast the charm on herself and made her way to the pub.

She kept a close eye on Remus so she would know when to expect the Butterbeer to go flying. About ten minutes after she had arrived, she noticed him going to the bar for a second drink. Turning her attention away from Remus, she instead focused on Sirius and saw him aiming his wand at Remus, waiting for the perfect moment.

Oh, this was going to be good.

Remus was now only about two feet away from where she was sitting, and she could see Sirius moving his wand in the familiar movements of the Tripping Jinx, his lips quirked in a smug smirk. As Remus moved to pass by her, she saw him lurch forward, and liquid began to spill out from the bottle. The Butterbeer went flying towards her, but instead of soaking her blouse, it just disappeared.

"I… what happened?" Remus asked.

"Just wait," she responded with a nod towards Sirius. He turned around just in time to see the Butterbeer appear above Sirius' head before raining down upon him. There was silence for a second before she burst out intoloud laughter, Remus quickly following suit. They continued until tears threatened to spill over, stopping only when Sirius stalked over to them.

"Think this is funny, kitten?"

"I do. It's only what you deserve for making Remus trip and getting me all wet."

"Oh? So I make you wet, do I? You should have told me; we could have worked something – "

Sirius was cut off by Remus' elbow connecting with his ribs. He didn't let that deter him for long.

"Or maybe it's ol' Moony here you were talking abo–"

This time it was her Silencing Charm that shut him up. She knew her face was bright red at his suggestion and could only hope that Remus would be too distracted by his friend to notice.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for this oaf's behavior. I'm not sure what's gotten into him."

"It's fine, Remus. No harm done. And it certainly wasn't _your_ fault," she said, looking pointedly at Sirius, who was busy reversing the charm.

"Well, Moony, I was tired of watching you moon over the witch so I decided to help you out a bit. Genius plan, if you ask me."

"No-one asked you," Remus murmured, suddenly interested in anything but the two people next to him.

"I… is that true, Remus?" Hermione asked.

"What? I don't… I mean…" Remus sputtered, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Of course it's true. Never stops talking about you, this one," Sirius said. Remus scowled fiercely at Sirius before turning to leave.

"No, wait, Remus! I… I like you too," she rushed, wanting him to know before he left. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"You… really? Would you be interested in getting dinner and drinks sometime? Maybe tomorrow?"

"I would love to. As long as it doesn't involve Butterbeer!"

* * *

Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition  
Prompt: Hogsmeade Box, word prompt: Butterbeer.  
Go Wanderers!

Thanks to Raybe and Jordi for the beta duties, and Rose for the suggestions.


End file.
